Teen Titans: The Spirit of Magic
by SadiaDaBomb
Summary: The Titans discover a girl named Fae has fallen from the sky in Jump City. She has the ability to control both dark and light magic. Can the Titans help her go back to her home dimension before her dark side takes over? Beast boy x Raven towards the end.


All was normal at the Titans Tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was meditating, Starfire was attempting to cook, and Robin was training. Robin decided to take a break, and headed into the tower's control center. Right as he entered the room, he received a call from the Jump City police. The Chief spoke in a firm voice. "Teen Titans. An object has fallen from the skies, and has crashed into the asphalt on Main Street. We have blocked off the area to the public, but we are hesitant to make any further movements. We feel this is a job to be handled by the pros. Can you be here soon to confront what has crashed?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "It sounds like some kind of alien. Continue to restrict the area; we're on it." Robin exited the control room. He raised his voice to be heard over Cyborg and Beast Boy's loud game. "Titans! We have an emergency. An unknown object has fallen from the sky on Main Street, and since we have experience with aliens, we're the best ones to handle it. Titans, go!"

The Titans all hopped into the T-Mobile, and sped off towards Main Street. The officers close to the impact saluted the Titans. "It landed here not more than ten minutes ago," one officer said. The force of the object's impact had been so strong that the asphalt beneath it was cracked. Suddenly, the object began to move. It seemed to be shrouded in some sort of dark matter resembling tar. The tar-like substance cleared to reveal a teenage girl, disoriented and confused. The Titans let out a collective sigh of relief when they realized that the so-called "object" wasn't a threat. The girl had a jet black pixie haircut, and ice blue eyes that seemed to "see beyond". She seemed moderately muscular, and particularly skinny. There were black stripes on both of her arms. She stood up, surrounded by orange safety cones. "It's okay," said Robin, attempting to be comforting. "We can help you." "I don't have time for this," she muttered. With a sweep of her hand, everyone surrounding her was swept off their feet. She began running while everyone was recovering from her surprising attack. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

The mystery girl ran quickly, but was no match for Robin's near Olympic level sprinting speeds. Robin threw a birdarang at the girl, and it exploded into a net. The net held the girl down for a few seconds, but her arms began to glow darkly. Black veins travelled from her arms to her fingers, and into the ground. The black veins spread to the net, and it exploded. She stood up, eyes glowing white. She raised her arms, preparing to hurl her magic at the Titans. Just as she launched the energy, Raven stepped in front of all the Titans. She raised her hands, and quickly hurled dark energy to combat her opponent's. "You're not the only one who can use magic, you know," Raven said. "Oh, I don't just know how to use magic," said the girl with a smile. "I _am_ magic." Starfire flew into the air, eyes glowing green, rapidly hurling starbolts at her opponent. The girl shrouded herself in darkness to protect yourself. The starbolts bounced off her makeshift shield and hit Starfire. She yelped in distress. "Enough, foul being of darkness!" She blushed when she felt Raven's gaze. "Excluding friend Raven, of course." "The name's Fae," said the girl.

Raven leaned close to Robin. "See the black gem on her neck?" He nodded. "That's the source of her power!" Robin nodded, and attempted to use his staff to damage it. She began hurling balls of dark energy to knock his spear out of his hands. While she was distracted, Beastboy shifted into a ram, and began charging at Fae. He hit her squarely on her neck with his horns, but it wasn't enough to damage the gem. Cyborg aimed his sonic blaster at her neck while she was disoriented, and fired. "NO!" she screamed. Her gem had cracked. She fell to her knees, and the black stripes on her arms began to turn gold. She stood up dizzily. The Titans prepared for another attack, but she held her hands up in surrender. "My name is Fae, and I am the spirit of magic."


End file.
